


Caramel Macchiato with Extra Whipped Cream

by RegretsLife



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegretsLife/pseuds/RegretsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is a regular at the coffee shop where Jongin works. Which would be great, if Chanyeol wasn't always around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramel Macchiato with Extra Whipped Cream

The first time Kyungsoo entered the coffee shop, Jongin was making a caramel macchiato with extra whipped cream. The boy had quietly walked up to the counter, his big eyes peering at the menu above where Jongin had his back turned. When he turned around, Kyungsoo's eyes quickly shifted into a hooded gaze directly at the barista.

“Oh shit!” Jongin was surprised by the new customer’s glare, successfully spilling the contents of the drink onto the floor and himself. Kyungsoo jumped at Jongin's sudden exclamation and his eyes grew wide. Jongin couldn't help but stare as the boy shifted from slightly menacing to tremendously adorable, all in three seconds. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the hot liquid soaking through his shirt.

“Uh” Kyungsoo started, looking back nervously at Jongin's now stained shirt. His eyes flickered from the barista's frozen face to the gigantic mess on his shirt. “Are you oka—”

Before Kyungsoo could finish his question, Jongin woke up from his daze to feel the burning on his stomach. “Oh fuck that’s hot!” He yelled, quickly pulling the soiled fabric away from his skin. He then looked back at the cute customer, realizing his not so work appropriate language. “Shit--I mean sorry. Uh, what can I get for you?”

Kyungsoo just looked at him for a minute, eyes still wide and looking a little surprised. Who wouldn't be after a worker just spilled burning hot coffee onto himself and then proceeds to take his order? “Um” Kyungsoo looked back up to the menu, “A caramel macchiato, oh and can you add extra whipped cream?”

Jongin found himself waiting, or hoping rather, for the cute customer, whose name he now knew was Kyungsoo, to return. It was one week later when the bell at the door rang for the hundredth time that day that Jongin head spun around to see Kyungsoo's wide eyes staring at the menu. Jongin quickly smiled, glad he might get the chance to redeem himself for looking like such a loser last time. He quickly shuffled up the cash register, his eyes on the shorter boy the entire time, before he noticed that this time he was not alone.

“Ahh, Soo-yah, what do you get when you come here?” A taller guy stood next to Kyungsoo and as he asked his question, his arm rose to rest around the shorter male's shoulders. Jongin couldn't help but frown, looking at their intimate position and also at how the guy had referred to Kyungsoo with a nickname. He was now distracted pondering the extent of their relationship, so much so that he didn't notice Kyungsoo's wide eyes shift to him.

“Chanyeol, I've only been here once, I told you that already.” Kyungsoo's eyes stayed on Jongin as his elbow connected with Chanyeol's stomach. The taller took it the soft blow, but only tightened his grip around the shorter, much to Jongin's displeasure. Chanyeol's eyes followed his friends, meeting with a glare from Jongin.

“What do you recommend?” Chanyeol cracked a smile at Jongin, which the barista did not return.

“Coffee.” Jongin said shortly, his face not becoming any friendlier as he replied to the customer.

“One caramel macchiato with extra whipped cream, please.” Kyungsoo said, breaking Jongin from his rage and drawing his attention back to the cute customer. His face softened quickly and he smiled, typing the order into the screen before him.

“Make it two!” Chanyeol grinned and Jongin's frown returned.

Every week Kyungsoo would drop by on the same day as the first. Unlike the first day, though, he would always be accompanied by Chanyeol, who continued to annoy the ever living shit out of Jongin. The tall customer was a nice guy, he got along well with Sehun and Xiumin, the two other baristas, but Jongin just couldn't stand him.

“Why is he always hanging out here?” Jongin suddenly said one day, his eyes on the two, now regular, customers. Sehun followed his gaze, not sure what the problem was.  
“You don't like Kyungsoo and Chanyeol?” He asked, but continued on before receiving an answer from his coworker. “I think they're pretty cute. Have you noticed how Kyungsoo always pays for their drinks? I wish I was dating someone like that.”

Jongin scoffed. “Don't you think it’s weird? Chanyeol should pay every once and awhile, if they really are dating.”

Sehun was puzzled again. “You don't think they're together?” As if on cue, Chanyeol leaned over to whisper something into Kyungsoo's ear, causing the shorter to blush and hide his face in his hands. Sehun smirked. “Looks like things are heating up over there.”

Jongin pulled off his apron in a fast movement, angry over Sehun's unnecessary commentary of the regular couple. “I'm going on break.” He briskly walked to the back, too mad to even take one last glance at Kyungsoo and his heart shaped mouth.

~*~

Kyungsoo thought coffee was okay. As far as most of his friends knew though, he had a weird obsession with it. Only Chanyeol was aware of what his real interest was in every time they entered the now very familiar café.

Rather than sweet drinks and caffeine, Kyungsoo really craved to see the tanned barista with the innocent eyes and friendly smile, Jongin. After the first awkward encounter, Kyungsoo couldn't bear to step into the shop again, but his mind kept wondering back to the Jongin's surprised face as he realized he was being scalded or how his lips had quirked up at the sides as he wrote Kyungsoo's name on a cup. Every time he thought about the cute and dorky barista, he couldn't help but blush and hope to maybe see him again.

He stood across the street a few days later, planning to finally go back to see him, maybe even try and talk, but soon found himself turning around and heading home. That's when Chanyeol entered the picture and started accompanying Kyungsoo. There were two reasons Chanyeol actually agreed to go along so that his friend would feel less nervous around the hot barista: one, Kyungsoo promised to always buy the coffee and two, Chanyeol was very curious about the guy who was finally able to capture Kyungsoo's attention.

As they sat in the coffee shop at their usual table facing the counter, Chanyeol leaned over to his friend to whisper in his ear.

“He has been staring since we sat down, you know?” Chanyeol grinned as his friends face turned red and Kyungsoo quickly tried to hide his embarrassment with his hands. He only looked up once he heard a door swing close and noticed that Sehun was left alone behind the counter, scrolling through his phone.

Kyungsoo bit his lip nervously, eyes darting around looking for the item of his affection. Jongin was nowhere to be seen and Kyungsoo grew more and more sad by the minute. “Do you think his shift ended?” He whispered to Chanyeol, while staring at the coffee in his hands. Chanyeol shrugged, looking at the counter.

“I'll ask.” Before Kyungsoo could stop him, the taller male stood and walked up to the younger barista. After coming here so often, both he and Kyungsoo had become very familiar with the usual staff. Sehun was a pretty funny guy and much nicer to Chanyeol than his coworker. “Hey, Sehun, what's up?”

Sehun looked up from his phone screen to see Chanyeol leaning against the counter, grinning as usual. Sehun returned the smile and pushed his phone into his pocket. “Isn't the answer to the question a little obvious?” Sehun motions to his uniform and the area around him, rolling his eyes.

Chanyeol laughs, but quickly gets to the point of his little chat. “Where did Jongin run off to? Does his shift end early today?”

Sehun's eyebrows raise, confused by Chanyeol's question. “Should you really be asking about another guy when your boyfriend is sitting less than six feet away?”

This time it was Chanyeol's turn to be confused. As far as he had known, he was single and had been for the past year. “Wait, who am I dating?” He was answered with Sehun pointing back to the table he had come from, where Kyungsoo sat with his hand tightly gripping his coffee as he continued to look around for Jongin. “You mean Soo-yah?” Sehun nodded and Chanyeol broke out in laughter, just causing more confusion.

~*~

Jongin decided that he had pouted long enough and decided to come back to the front before his favorite and most hated customers decided to leave. When he walked through the door, he saw Sehun and Chanyeol chatting, leaving Kyungsoo by himself. Jongin's heart started to pick up as he noticed Kyungsoo's eyes on him and even thought about going up to the table while he was alone.

Before he could decide on his plan of action, Chanyeol quickly bounced back to Kyungsoo, but instead of returning to his seat, he stood in front of the shorter and very animatedly began to explain something. Jongin had become very good at blocking out his voice and continued to do so, not really interested in hearing any conversation between the couple. He moved over to Sehun who was making a cappuccino for a customer that had just walked in. He looked to the machine, hoping to gain some distraction from his hopeless crush. When he heard the bell on the door jingle, he lifted his eyes to see that Kyungsoo now sat alone as Chanyeol walked past the window and sprinted across the street, but before going completely out of sight, he turns around to wave goodbye. Jongin's eyes move to Kyungsoo who is shooting a glare at Chanyeol, before looking back down to his coffee cup. Jongin's heart starts to flutter as he takes in the situation at hand. Chanyeol was finally gone, leaving Kyungsoo alone and giving Jongin the chance to finally talk to the regular. His cheeks started to heat up and he suddenly felt very nervous.

“Ah, so Chanyeol left early today, huh?” Jongin tried to sound casual, but it came out a little too fast. Sehun was too busy to notice though.

“Oh yeah, he said something came up and he had to get going.” Sehun put a cap on the drink and called out the name of the customer who ordered it.

“Why didn't his boyfriend join him?” Jongin sounded half bitter, but also a bit happy at the fact the Kyungsoo was still seated at his regular spot, not looking like he was planning on leaving anytime soon.

“Oh, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo aren't dating.” Jongin swore he felt his heart stop as the words came out of his coworker’s mouth. A little unsure if he heard him correctly, he asked Sehun to repeat his words. “They aren't dating, they're just really good friends. Chanyeol said they've been together since junior high, but they've never had anything more than a friendship.”

Jongin honestly couldn't believe the words being said at the moment. He quickly muttered something unintelligible to Sehun before walking away. This time he went out onto the floor and headed straight for the table where his favorite customer was seated. Kyungsoo noticed his approaching form and quickly started to fidget nervously, averting his gaze. 

“Hey,” Jongin said, putting a hand on the empty chair across from the regular patron. “Mind if I sit?”

Kyungsoo gave a quick nod, but also gave the tanned male a confused look. “Are you allowed to be sitting during your shift?”

Jongin shrugged, “I’m on break.”

“You just took your break!” Sehun yelled from across the counter. Jongin ignored the youngest staff member, keeping his eyes on Kyungsoo. The brown haired boy’s large eyes shifted between the barista and his own hands around his coffee cup, his mouth opening and closing like he wanted to say something but couldn’t quite get the words out. 

“Coffee,” Kyungsoo said suddenly, causing Jongin to jump a little at hearing the other’s deep voice. Red spread across Kyungsoo’s cheeks. “Uh, I mean, do you like coffee?”

“Uh, I don’t actually.” Jongin gave a playful smile. “Kind of ironic since I make it, but it’s always tasted like poison to me.” Kyungsoo’s formed a small “o.” Jongin noticed how the boy’s face fell at his answer and mentally slapped himself. “But I like hot chocolate a lot. There’s a place downtown that sells the best hot cocoa in the town with a bunch of options for toppings and added flavors, and I heard they have a couple’s discount for people on a date—”

“Date?” Kyungsoo’s previously pink cheeks turned to a harsh read.

“I mean it wouldn’t have to be a date if you didn’t want,” Jongin immediately noticed his slip of the tongue and he hoped his dark complexion would hide the heat rushing to his face. “I don’t mind paying full price for hot chocolate, I’m not cheap, I swear—”

“No, we should go on a date.” Kyungsoo cut him off a second time, giving him a sincere smile. “I could really use the discount after spending all my money on coffee.” 

Jongin chuckled, his whole face lighting up in a smile which was returned by the boy across from him. That’s when the barista decided that Kyungsoo had the best heart shaped smile and that his laugh was the most amazing sound he’d heard in his life. He also decided he should probably find time to apologize to Chanyeol; he’d been spitting in the giant’s drink for a few weeks now.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my computer for a few months and I decided to finally just finish it up. Just some quick Jealous!Kai, because who doesn't need more of that in their life? Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
